Better Than A Dream
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Récit de la nuit où Kyle revient chercher le corps de Jodi, avec Soleil à l'intérieur.


**Better Than A Dream**

« Bonne nuit, Rayon de Soleil. »

« Bonne nuit, Chante le Printemps. »

Rayon de Soleil A Travers la Glace embrassa la mère biologique de son hôte sur la joue avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Tandis qu'elle se glissait entre les draps, elle poussa un soupir. Aujourd'hui avait encore été une journée délicieuse à tous points de vue pour une âme. Elle avait effectué son travail de gérante de supérette sans fatigue ni tracas, avait passé sa pause déjeuner avec quelques amies, puis était rentrée passer la soirée en famille. Oui, un jour presque parfait.

Si seulement _il _avait pu être là.

Comme chaque soir, _son _visage apparut derrière ses paupières une fois que celles-ci furent closes. Comme chaque soir, le cœur de l'âme se contracta douloureusement.

_Oh, Kyle…_

Les Traqueurs lui assuraient qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible. Mais grâce aux souvenirs de son hôte, elle savait qu'_il _avait très peu de chances d'être jamais retrouvé. Six ans, c'était bien trop long. Même s'ils _le _retrouvaient, _il _serait probablement un rebelle. _Il _ne laisserait pas une âme prendre le contrôle de son esprit.

Étrangement, cette perspective ne déplaisait pas tant que ça à Rayon de Soleil à Travers la Glace. Elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à réprimer un frisson chaque fois qu'elle se _le _représentait avec des yeux reflétant la lumière.

Les Traqueurs lui certifiaient que sans une âme, un humain cédait toujours à ses pires instincts. Elle n'y croyait pas tout à fait. Dans ses souvenirs, _il _était bien trop doux, bien trop tendre, autant qu'une âme. Qu'y avait-il donc à rectifier ?

Soupirant à nouveau, elle se tourna sur le côté et laissa le sommeil la gagner.

_Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, la chambre est inondée de lumière. Quelqu'un est assis sur son lit. Elle se soulève sur un coude, s'attendant à voir Chante le Printemps ou Feuilles Luisantes._

_A la place, elle _le _voit, _lui._ Son cœur se met à jouer des percussions dans sa poitrine tandis qu'_il _la regarde en souriant, _ses _yeux si bleus étincelant d'un éclat purement humain._

_« Tu es revenu » réussit-elle à prononcer._

Son _sourire s'élargit._

_« Tu me manquais trop. »_

_Elle _lui_ tend les bras…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Tout d'abord, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle s'était réveillée. Puis elle entendit les rideaux s'agiter, déplacés par le courant d'air qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte.

La fenêtre qu'elle avait fermée avant d'aller au lit.

Une main se posa sur sa bouche.

Rayon de Soleil à Travers la Glace sentit son corps se pétrifier de terreur. Une terreur qui s'évapora dès qu'elle vit le visage de l'homme penché sur elle.

Un visage carré, déterminé, orné d'un nez cassé à de nombreuses reprises et d'yeux à la couleur indéfinissable dans la pénombre ambiante, mais qu'elle savait aussi bleus que des saphirs.

_Son _visage.

Bizarre. D'ordinaire, il faisait jour lorsqu'elle rêvait de _lui_. Mais bon, le clair de lune, c'était romantique aussi. Ou plutôt la clarté des lampadaires, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de lune ce soir.

Enfin, elle ne se plaindrait pas. Du moment que _lui_ était là.

Elle sentit un courant électrique parcourir sa peau lorsqu'il la souleva pour la jeter sur son épaule, dans le plus pur style « homme des cavernes » d'après ce qu'elle avait vu dans les documents historiques humains. Puis il entreprit de sortir par la fenêtre et elle sentit le froid nocturne lui recouvrir les bras et les jambes de chair de poule.

D'accord, ses rêves étaient habituellement très réels, mais là, c'était un peu trop réaliste à son goût.

Kyle commença à courir, se dirigeant vers le coin de la rue et la secouant comme un sac de pommes de terre par contrecoup. Une fois arrivé près d'une voiture tout-terrain, il la déposa sur ses pieds sans grande délicatesse pour ouvrir la portière côté passager.

Ce fut au moment où la plante de ses pieds nus toucha le bitume que Rayon de Soleil à Travers la Glace se rendit compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

_Il _tourna la tête, braquant _ses _yeux sur les siens, et la prit par l'épaule pour la faire monter. Trop émerveillée pour céder à la panique, elle se laissa faire.

_Kyle est là. Kyle est là._

Elle le regarda refermer la portière, contourner la voiture par l'avant et monter de l'autre côté pour s'installer sur le siège passager. Le courant électrique ressurgit sous son épiderme alors qu'elle observait ses mains tandis qu'il s'attachait.

Elle se souvenait du contact de ces mains sur son corps.

Il la regarda d'un air étrange avant de tendre le bras pour attacher sa ceinture à elle. Tout en introduisant la clef de contact dans le tableau de bord et en faisant démarrer le moteur, il continua à lui jeter des coups d'œil en coin, comme s'il était face à un monstre à griffes sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge.

Elle sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se retrousser à cette idée. Devant son sourire, il parut déconcerté – une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait guère, le Kyle de ses souvenirs était toujours rayonnant, toujours rieur.

Il détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur la route qui se déroulait devant le véhicule. Elle ne détourna pas le sien.

Après six ans. C'était tellement beau qu'elle n'y croyait presque pas. Mais c'était bien la réalité, et elle était encore mieux que tous les rêves qu'elle avait eus.

Il était là.

« Tu es Kyle. »

Une reconnaissance de la réalité. C'était Kyle, et il était venu pour elle.

Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers elle et l'âme put voir un soupçon de sourire sur sa bouche.

« Ouais » dit-il de sa voix grave qui sonnait comme une musique. « Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

Elle sentit son cœur se contracter violemment, mais se souvint qu'il n'avait eu affaire qu'à la première conscience de son corps, Jodi. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qui s'adressait à lui en cet instant.

Elle l'aimait par-dessus tout et elle était une totale inconnue pour lui.

Le cœur d'emprunt de l'âme se fendilla alors qu'elle répondait.

« Rayon de Soleil à Travers la Glace. »

Il tourna complètement la tête et la fixa à nouveau de son air étrange.

« Rayon quoi ? »

« Rayon de Soleil à Travers la Glace » répéta-elle. « Je viens de la Planète des Brumes, et c'est le nom que j'ai porté le plus longtemps là-bas. »

Kyle cligna des yeux.

« …Je crois que je vais t'appeler Soleil tout court. Ça te dérange ? »

« N-non. Absolument pas » affirma-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence.

« La Planète des Brumes » fit-il comme s'il devait rédiger un rapport d'exploration. « Il y a, heu… des monstres à griffes là, non ? »

Agréablement étonnée, Soleil acquiesça.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

Il haussa une épaule.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui y a été. Une âme. Comme toi » ajouta-il avec une sorte de gêne.

« Vraiment ? »

« Han-han. Elle est… sympa. »

Ce fut au tour de Soleil de hausser les épaules.

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, si c'est une âme. »

Il sourit et elle sentit son cœur d'emprunt s'arrêter net. C'était le sourire dont elle se souvenait… Un sourire qui éclairait tout l'intérieur de la voiture en dépit de l'obscurité.

« Ouais, j'ai fini par intégrer ça. »

Il souriait et Soleil le suivrait jusqu'au bout de l'Univers s'il le lui demandait, parce que c'était _Kyle _et il était _là _et ce n'était pas un rêve.

C'était le monde réel, et il était encore mieux qu'un rêve.


End file.
